wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Otter
Appearance Otter is a thin, small Seawing. Her scales are mint green and her underscales are deep blue. Her light-up scales are sky blue. She has pure white horns with pearls wraped around them. She has a pearl neclace as well as some draped around her claws and bracelets. She has no scars because she is not allowed above the water in the middle of the day. Personality Otter is a sweet and caring Seawing. She doesn't act like royalty or that she has to get everything she wants. Although she doesn't know how to speak well, she is a master at aquatic. She loves munching on small plates of seaweed and kelp, not really ever eating meat apart from some fish and crabs. History Otter hatched a year after her sister Blacktip. She was supposed to hatch with another egg, but the dragonet inside the egg had a terrible disease from the hatchery guard eating inside. The dragonet died and Otter hatched alone. Tsunami gave her most love because of how she survived the disease and Tsunami killed the guard of the hatchery. Tsunami protected Otter her whole life and unlike Ex-Queen Coral, did not put her daughters on a harness, instead, she never let her dragonets on the surface when the sun was up. When Otter was finally old enough to go to the surface for a bit, she was chased by a Nightwing assassin. Since she did not know how to speak, she couldn't call for help, so she flew and flew and then swam into the ocean. Scared for her life, she never went to the surface again, apart from on faraway islands no Nightwing could find. When the deep palace was attacked by Seawing hybrids, the royalty went into hiding inside a huge, sunken ship. They survives off Seaweed and kelp, and occasionally fish when someone was daring enough to go out. When the attack was over, she saw the same assassin, underwater. She was scared to death and the Nightwing came over to greet her home. It turns out Tsunami sent a Seawing to paint himself black, and to follow Otter so she wouldn't go to Pyrhhia again. Otter left home to see if she could find a secret treasure that was a rumor to all Seawings. The black Seawing offered to come and guard her. She learned that his name was Lionfish, and he never meant to harm her. She became quite fond of the Seawing and found to have a crush on him. After searching with Lionfish for weeks, they found the treasure. There was glittering gold and jewels. Pearls the size of dragon's claws, and jewelry, some even enchanted. Lionfish took out a beautiful golden necklace and bowed down. He appeared to have crush on her two, and he became her boyfriend. When they returned home with the treasure, Tsunami greeted her back with open wings, gave her a hug, and checked for scratches or bruises. Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng)